Aripiprazole, sold under the tradename ABILIFY®, is a dopamine D2 and serotonin 5-HT1A receptor agonist and antagonist of the serotonin 5-HT2A receptor. Aripiprazole is used to treat schizophrenia and other psychotic and CNS disorders. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,528, for example. ABILIFY®' is currently sold as a tablet for oral administration. However, poor patient compliance with oral antipsychotics has been reported. As such, there exists a need for improved methods of delivering antipsychotics, such as aripiprazole, thereby improving patient compliance and maximizing the pharmacological profile of the active agent.